


the ghost of you

by bubbledreams



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Political RPF - US 19th c.
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Ghosts, M/M, Mpreg, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: Alexander Hamilton returns from the dead and spends a night in the company of Lin-Manuel Miranda.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Alexander Hamilton/Lin-Manuel Miranda, lin-manuel miranda/steve harvey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	the ghost of you

Hot alcohol. Alexander Hamilton was very happy. The stunning Miranda Lin-Manuel sits in her living room drinking disgusting hot beer. Miranda Lin-Manuel makes a mockery about bad taste.  
"Dude, are you still cheating while eating beer?"  
Hamilton starts crying.  
"Don't be ashamed of me."  
"Sorry, boy, but it's all weird. I have to be ashamed, or the only thing I can focus on is building."  
The undead man shook lightning's eye.  
"I'm sure I can make it last more than four hours."  
Miranda Lin-Manuel failed. "I have to tell you something important. I'm pregnant."  
Ten dollars, the father of the basic father finished with his hot beer and looked his girlfriend in the eye, where a tear fell from his face.  
"It's me?"  
The modern man wears a full-length dress and begins to laugh. "No ... it's Steve Harvey."  
"I'm Steve Harvey and this is a feisty new part of the family!" Steve Harvey entered the room and immediately noticed his bidder.  
"My girl, I didn't want you to know each other like that," said Lin-Manuel. "Steve and I were engaged before I rose from the dead."  
Alex strengthened his chest. "But slowly the light in the window is spreading. It's east, and Lin-Manuel is a bitch.  
"I didn't know how not to tell him. I couldn't tell him anything," Lin begins to sing in fear.  
The body of the resurrected Alexander Hamilton, father of the ten bucks, rose slightly on the couch, his eyes bouncing back and forth between the two men before him, trembling in his voice ... while talking. "You didn't have to say anything. All you did was participant.  
Steve Harvey saw. "This is necrophilia!" Funny, he escapes like Naruto's character when he escapes the destruction of a family village.  
"Steeeeeeeve!" Lin screams dramatically. Her first love is gone. The choice was made for her. He was totally committed to Alexander Hamilton, but I wonder if Alex wants to take someone else's child with him.  
A 21st century man prayed that he did not meet his father's basic eyes, pain in his eyes and despair in his heart: "Dear Hamilton, you can accept not only me but my son, you, you ... me the boy for our son A 21st century man falls to the ground crying as his first signs in the early stages of pregnancy.  
Alex screams. “I only remember disabled phobia! Shy boy. Suddenly he became a Scotsman.  
"So you can't love me? Do I have eye disease? Do you hate pregnancy just a baby? Lean hard on the floor." Say you still love me. I will protect the child from your eyes if he takes it.  
Hamilton, with an unjust smile on his face, walked around the room, his fingers on his cheek, clearly visible as he weighed the opportunities of his love affair, held hundreds of years later. "We have to take care of the fetus." Hamilton is weeping, as his hand is a clear, moving and captivating gesture, unlike what you see as you watch Macbeth.  
"Alexander, stay quiet about Shakespeare, my stomach grows a minute. Can you sit down and give me a gelatin salad?" Di Lin.  
"Gelatiinisalaatti?" Hamilton is frustrated. “Is that what society took in the 21st century? In those days we ate cold dirt for lunch! No, not for your gelatin salad unless the gelatin salad is causing abortion! "  
The pregnant woman wakes up unexpectedly, amazed by the words of love inside the womb about life in the womb.  
"I don't do that to my baby!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around life rising inside her.  
"I'm sorry, Linny, but if you pick this baby in my head ... I have to run ..." Alex starts to fly.  
"Wait!" Lin ape. "I want to see if Steve is letting me move the pregnancy from the mother's womb and whether he wants to raise our baby. I want him here with me. Don't get lost in the air! I want you ... respect and my body, as I did with my words.  
The bleach suddenly stops when Lin calls. "I'm Steve Harvey and this is my family's phone!" His voice sounds like the mobile phone of a modern man.  
"Steve," said Lin's voice full of hope. "I want you. You and you are just carrying our child.  
"I'm Steve Harvey and I'm not the family!"  
Alexander grabbed the phone from Lin's hand and began to sing angrily at the receptionist. "Someone told me when the world agreed to me."  
Steve hangs up the phone and reassures Lin and his historic girlfriend. "Hey, now you're a star." Sip! ... Alex starts flying again.  
Alex came out when he disappeared, sofa: - Come to the game, go play. His words were whispering almost as if it were a wind in itself as he moved away from his girlfriend and reached out, able to touch her love in the 21st century.  
Goodbye, Alex. I also had sex with your father. Lin cried on the floor.  
"I've never met my father!" Alex sleeps as he returns to the land of the dead. Alone and pregnant in her historic attire, Lin takes a hot beer and raises it in the air. "For you, Hammy," he said while drinking his last beer.


End file.
